I Love You Enough
by Niki S
Summary: Faith and Buffy fall in love, but is love always enough?


Author: Niki

Title: I Love You Enough…- Chapter 1?

Pairing: Faith/Buffy. It just doesn't get hotter than those two,  
babe. 

Summary: Faith and Buffy fall in love, but is love always enough?

Rating: NC-17 in later parts

Disclaimer: Yeah, these aren't mine, they're Joss's, but I think you  
already knew that.  
Note: This takes place after Earshot and goes into Graduation Day  
Part1. I'm also gonna be switching POV's in this one. Oh, and the  
lines (all two of them) are thoughts that Buffy hears.   
Enjoy.

I haven't told Giles, but my power of dipping into my friends' minds   
and hearing their pervy thoughts hasn't gone away yet. It's fading,  
and I don't hear the entire town's thoughts anymore, but if I get  
close enough, as in touching the person, I can hear them. I hadn't  
realized when I told everyone I was cured. I knew today though, when  
Xander put his arm around me and I suddenly got the horrifying image  
of me giving him a lap dance. Then I heard him think Yeah, I wish.  
That's when I knew it wasn't gone. I tried it out a couple more  
times. I grabbed Willow's hand during lunch and I heard her think  
that I was crushing her hand. 

I decided not to tell Giles. I mean, it's not as bad as it was  
before, so it's probably still getting better and will be gone soon.  
He's already so tense about Wesley, and Faith, and the Mayor, and  
everything else that I don't want to add onto his stress. Also, I'm  
still a little pissed about him having sex with Mom. It's just gross  
on so many levels.

I'm patrolling now, walking through the quiet cemeteries. I miss  
patrolling with Faith. She was really funny and that made patrol go  
by really quickly. She used to tell me tall tales of her life before   
Sunnydale. I don't know if she was lying.

I continue through Restfield when I feel a tingle go down my spine.  
Ooh! A vamp! I haven't seen one yet tonight. I move toward the  
feeling, but as I get closer, I realize that the tingle is different.  
It's the feeling I get whenever Faith is around.

"Well, fancy running into you, B. Just couldn't stay away from me,  
huh?" Speak of the devil.

Faith looks me over. Her look screams lust, and I feel myself heating  
up when I see her looking me up and down, her eyes practically  
caressing every part of my body. It's funny. I always wondered how  
Faith really feels about me. She would flirt endlessly with me, but  
she'd also flirt the same was with the pizza delivery guy. I could  
never tell if she was serious or not, and I still can't now. Is she  
just playing with me? Trying to make me uncomfortable? That is her  
thing, after all. Maybe now that's she's revealed her intense hate of  
me, she thinks she needs to go to new lengths to weird me out. Well,   
congrats Faith. It's working.

"You know me Faith, I'm always drawn to the diseases of the town.  
Gotta make sure they're not infecting all of the people that actually  
matter."

I think I see a brief look of hurt flash across her face, but it's   
gone so fast that I wonder if I imagined it. She's looking at me, as  
if she's trying to read me. You can try, Faith, but I'm not showing  
you anything. You've hurt me too much. I won't let you in again.

She gives me a little sexy smirk and then jumps up onto a tombstone  
to her right. Faith takes out a pack of cigarettes, and then proceeds  
to search the pockets of her leather jacket for a light. I didn't  
know she smoked. I never smelled it before. God, knowing Faith, she  
probably just picked it up. That's something a lot of people don't  
know about Faith. She's incredibly corny and will never pass up the  
opportunity for a good cliché. She told me once that she loved old  
horror movies and stuff, so she probably thinks all villains need to  
smoke. She might as well, though. It's not like either of us if gonna  
live long enough to get cancer.

She finally lights the cigarette and exhales out into stale air of  
the cemetery. She doesn't seem like she's paying much attention to me  
anymore. That's stupid. Hello? Moron? We're arch nemesises…ies, I  
don't know. Whatever the plural is. The point it, you keep all your  
attention on the chick that may kick the crap out of you at any  
moment.

I take the opportunity to look over her gorgeous body. Oh yeah, did I   
forget to mention that part? I've gotten in touch with my inner lesbo  
lately. Or more specifically, I got in touch with her the day Faith  
came to my Chemistry class room and got me out of class to go slay a  
nest of vamps. Just thinking about that day gives me chills.

Flashback:

We walk into Faith's motel room. I move over to sit on her bed,  
momentarily forgetting about how grossed out I get by this room. A  
huge cut on your arm that's making you lightheaded will do that.  
Faith moves over to the bathroom and comes back a few seconds later  
with bandages, pills, and other supplies.

"Alright B, take two of these pills. I want them in your system  
before we start so they'll kick in faster." She hands me the bottle  
and I look at her suspiciously.

"What are you drugging me with, Faith? And what exactly are we  
starting?"

"Those are some heavy duty pain killers that my watcher used to give  
me. You'll need them now because I'm about to clean and stitch your  
arm, which will probably hurt like a motherfucker."

Ok, panicking now. "Faith, do you have any idea how to give stitches?"

"Yeah, my watcher taught me. Said she may not always be around to fix  
me up, so I should know how to do it myself. Guess she was right  
about that." Faith chuckles sadly for a second and then starts  
picking up supplies and arranging them, getting ready. Ok, I'm still  
nervous, but I feel a little better. I take the pills like she asked  
and then we sit there silently for about ten minutes. Faith stares  
into space like she's caught up in memories that just won't leave her   
alone.

"Feel em yet, B?" And boy, do I. Those are some damn fast acting  
pills. I think I may have said that out loud, because Faith just  
laughs and then starts picking up disinfectant.

I feel the sting and my eyes start to water. But as the moments pass,  
I start to feel less and I know that the pills really are working. I  
feel her beginning to stitch up the wound, but it doesn't hurt nearly  
as much as it should. I start to get sleepy, and when Faith finishes,  
she moves me back on the bed carefully and puts me under the sheet.

I wake up from the sleep that I hadn't even known I had fallen into a  
couple hours later. I can tell because the sun is setting. I look  
over and realize that Faith has gotten in the bed with me. She's  
really close, so I slowly look over her features. She has the cutest  
little nose. It's tiny and pointy at the end, and I suddenly feel the  
urge to lick it. Weird. I look at Faith's perfect eyebrows and then  
move down to her impossibly large eyes. Her lashes are so dark, and I   
know if her eyes were open I would be looking into their deep,   
whiskey colored depths. Not that I've ever had whiskey, but I've   
heard her eye color be described as whiskey before, and it just seems  
to fit. I continue moving down her face to look at her red cheeks  
that aren't dimpled right now. Those dimples are adorable. Then my  
eyes fall on her lips. God, those are the most perfect lips I've ever  
seen. They're so pouty and full. She's got this cute little cleft in  
her bottom lip that is just tempting me. I want to kiss her so badly.

Wait, what? I want to kiss her? I want to kiss a HER? Am I crazy? I'm  
not gay. At least, I think I'm not. But wanting to kiss a girl  
definitely suggests that I'm gay.

I'm brought out of my thoughts when Faith slowly opens her eyes and  
looks at me. She doesn't do that for long, though. She starts getting  
out of bed and says, "Hey, it's getting dark out. Let's go to the  
Bronze." And she's not wearing pants. Oh God. She took off her pants  
before she got in the bed. I feel myself getting wet as she moves  
over to the chair that her pants are resting on and I get a view of  
her brilliant, bare ass. Oh God, I'm in so much trouble.

That was the day that I realized my feelings for Faith had left  
the "Lets patrol and get some food" area and gone straight into  
the "I wanna grope your tits" area. I got used to the idea over the  
weeks, and I'm now fully comfortable with the fact that I'd like to  
get horizontal with Faith. The only things stopping me now are the  
facts that, number one, Faith has on more than one occasion made it   
obvious that she likes dicks and not chicks, and number two, she's  
evil and working for the Mayor.

Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah. Checking out Faith. She's wearing red  
leather pants and a black bustier that really shouldn't be worn  
anywhere other than a costume party or and S&M club. Her boobs are  
cranked up to maximum cleavage and when she inhales from her  
cigarette I get scared and kinda excited that she may show a little  
nipple. 

"You know, those things will kill you. But you know what? That makes  
my job easier. Maybe cancer will get you so I don't have to deal with  
you. So on second thought, why don't you light up another," I say,  
deciding to snark because the silence was getting awkward.

"B, do you honestly think you could kill me? Not only do you not have  
the balls, but you don't have the skill either. I could kick your ass  
in a second. I have wicked moves." Ok, now I'm pissed. Who the hell  
does she think she is?

"I've kicked your ass every time you and I have fought, F. I've  
always been better than you. Better fighter, better Slayer, better  
person. Is that why you went to the Mayor? No one in City Hall can  
match your wicked moves'?" 

Faith's eyes flash dangerously and she jumps down, stalking over to  
me. She gets right in front of me and says, "You know, I'm just  
itchin to kick your ass. Don't test me B."

"Go ahead, F. Why would you hold back anyway? You want me dead, don't   
you?"

Faith looks into my eyes for a moment, slowly mesmerizing me. Yeah,  
they're whiskey. While I'm searching Faith's eyes, I fail to notice  
her fist cocking and then suddenly, she's punching me in the face.  
THAT BITCH! I hold my cheek and glare at her. That's it. I don't care  
how gorgeous she is. I'm putting a dent in her face.

I punch Faith back so hard that she stumbles backward and almost  
trips. She gives me a bloody grin and then lunges at me, rolling us  
backward. We punch, kick, and hit at each other, our blows connecting  
only half the time. We throw each other over tomb stones and into  
trees. I'm pretty sure we've broken at least 4 of the markers. I  
gain the advantage when Faith's goes flying into the corner of one,  
back first. The air's knocked out of her, and I take the opportunity  
to grab her by the shoulders and push her up against a mausoleum. I   
have one arm across her upper chest and the other at her side,   
affectively pinning her to the stone.

"So, who's better, Faith?" I sneer, letting all of my current rage  
toward her shine through.

"Fuck you, B."

I love you, B.


End file.
